


Insert Title Here

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, can there be a fic of a fic, too bad there is now, whoops another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: In which Viper gets transported to worddumb's universe and I copy their titling method





	Insert Title Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worddumb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worddumb/gifts).

What time was it? Viper honestly… had no idea. One moment he was one Hermitcraft and fronting then he had a physical form separate from Python and almost got hit by a car. They only stopped because someone saved him, though he passed out before he actually knew who it was. Sitting up in bed, he found his leg braces off and set aside. Who the hell did that?

He decided to check on them and found that they had run out of magical energy, thus rendering them useless. “Well, shit.” He decided to turn the lamp next to his bed on and found himself in a bedroom that looked… actually nice. He figured it was a guest room, for it had comfortable sheets and was decorated simply but pleasing to the eye.

“Hello?” He called out. He did not want to drag himself around a strange house. But, then again, he had to pee. “Hey, kind of awake here!” He made his voice louder. “I need to pee and I can’t exactly walk!” He heard shuffling and a motor. “Yo! Can I fucking pee?!”

The door opened and he- oddly enough- saw Scar, who was in a wheelchair. “…Okay, multiverse bullshit. I remember now. Shy’s’s a dick,” He muttered softly to himself. This Scar probably had no idea that the multiverse existed. “So… uh… Who are you?” He decided to ask Scar the question despite _knowing _it’s Scar, though some alternate version of him.

“I’m Scar. You’re lucky I was in the car that almost hit you. Cub didn’t see you at first.” Scar came in and Viper shuddered at the motor sound. He hated motorized wheelchairs just for the sound alone.

“Well, how long was I out?” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, glad he could still move them; they just never supported his weight.

“A day and a half.” Scar looked to the leg braces. “You were wearing those odd things when I found you but it seems like they’re dead. I can’t find a battery pack anywhere nor a charging port…”

“Yeah, they’re weird. But, where’s the bathroom?” Scar pointed to what Viper had thought to be a closet. “Uh… thanks, I guess.” He lifted himself up but collapsed and groaned. “Great.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, totally fine,” Viper hissed out sarcastically. “I just need to pee and I CAN’T FUCKING WALK WITHOUT MY BRACES.”

“Do I need to grab the-“

“No, dumbass! They’re dead!” He rolled over and noticed Scar near him. How did he not notice him coming closer? “Where the hell am I?”

“You’re in the Hermit home!” He took out his phone and text someone. “We’re a group of dysfunctional people all living as a family!”

“Hermit home?” Viper guesses this was some alternate version of Hermitcraft. “Okay. Who all lives here?”

“A lot of people. Zedaph, Tango, Impulse, Xisuma, Python, Do-“

“Python?” Scar gave him a weird look when he said that. “Uh… Kind of a weird name. all of them are.”

“Well, what’s your name?” Scar seemed a little offended.

“Viper. It’s a nickname.” He sat up and noticed Cub come in with a folded wheelchair.

“You’re awake! Scar just text me and told me to bring a wheelchair.” Cub smiled and unfolded it. He reached down to help Viper up but earned a smack to the hand.

“I can do it myself!” He locked the wheels and hoisted himself up, adjusting himself and allowing the wheelchair to move again. “See? Now, can I go pee or am I stuck here with you two?” They moved aside and let him enter the restroom. “Dumbasses.”

\---

“I’m glad he’s awake. We were thinking we were going to have to go to the hospital,” Xisuma muttered to Doc. Some of the hermits were sitting in the living room and talking about Viper, who sat near Scar. Yeah, this wasn’t _his _Scar but it was Scar and that alone made him feel kind of safe.

“So, Viper, what even made you almost get hit by Cub’s car?” Grian smiled and sat next to Mumbo, crossing his legs. “You seemed pretty spooked over something.”

“Uh…” He certainly couldn’t tell them that he was from an alternate universe with different versions of them. “I had… gotten mugged and was running for my life.” He bit his tongue over the lie but decided that lying was needed. “I ran for a long time. Didn’t want to get caught.”

“You’re safe here. If you want, you can stay until you feel safe enough to leave,” Xisuma said with a smile.

Viper thought back to what Shy had told him before forcing him away from Python. _“These new people will find you and help you with some emotions. Get to know them!” _

“Sure. I don’t have a place, anyways.” Viper shrugged then jumped when Evil Xisuma, or Eax, spoke up.

“Do we really need someone else here? It’s annoying enough as is.” Before Xisuma could retort back at his brother, Viper decided to be a smartass.

“Oh, wow. Didn’t know you controlled the hot mess you call a home.” Scar glared at him for a moment but Cub shook his head to signify that Viper was just speaking back. “Listen, I’m staying here and it sure isn’t going to be your call.”

Eax huffed and walked away. “Sorry about him,” Xisuma apologized. “He’s always been cranky.”

“To be fair, I’m just as cranky.” Viper leaned back in his wheelchair and stretched. “Alright. I’m… kind of hungry. Haven’t eaten in 3 days.”

“Well, let’s go eat!” Scar smiled and went to the kitchen, Viper wheeling himself behind fairly quickly. “We just cooked lunch not too long ago. I’m sure there’s some left!”

Viper nodded and rolled himself up to the table. “Don’t know exactly where shit is.” Cub walked in and took some grilled cheese sandwiches from the oven, where they had been stored to keep warm. “Grilled cheese? Haven’t had that since Bi-“ He froze. Right, Birch never formed for him because he was separate from Python. “Since I was a kid.”

“Well, eat away!” Cub gave him a plate and Viper’s stomach growling only served to remind him of the lack of food over the past few days. Viper muttered out a ‘thanks’ and ate as quickly as his body would allow him to. “Slow down or you’ll make yourself sick!” Cub’s warning did work, for Viper began eating at a normal pace.

“Welcome to the Hermit Home, Viper.”


End file.
